rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, commonly known as Hiccup, is one of The Big Four, originally from How To Train Your Dragon (2010). Hiccup lives on a Viking island known as Berk, and is son of the chief. For generations, Berk has been at war with the dragons, and the only possible way to solve the issue is to destroy the dragon's nest, forcing them to find a new home. Hiccup defies all odds when he trains and befriends a Night Fury named Toothless, and together they show the Isle of Berk that dragons do not have to be killed. Physical Appearance Hiccup has medium length dark auburn hair, somewhat pale skin sprinkled with freckles, and green eyes. He's not short, but he is small in size compared to other Vikings in his village. He can be seen in dark green pants, a green tunic that goes down to his mid-thigh, a brown vest like fur coat, and boots with fur on the top half. Personality Hiccup is a very witty, sarcastic boy. He appeares very well-spoken but a bit shy at times. Despite the fact that his father is the chief, he is not accepted into his village and is seen as a nuisance, which mak es him reserved. He is picked on by his peers for his weak nature, but what he lacks in strength he makes up for in smarts. Hiccup has a crush on one of the other teenagers, Astrid. He attempts to impress her many times but, much to his disappointment, fails. He also seems to be very good at crafting objects and weapons, which is seen as works as an apprentice to Gobber, the blacksmith, in his workshop. Powers and Abilities At the beginning of the film, Hiccup doesn't seem to be anything special. Though he does have quite a talent when it comes to creating weapons that will supposedly help him in battle againt dragons, Hiccup is far less muscular or physically ca pable than his peers. However, after meeting Toothless, he is shown to be incredibly observant and smart. Using his skills in the blacksmith shop, Hiccup decides craft a tail fin for Toothless, who has lost his, and after many trials, he comes up with the perfect design, as well as a saddle and other riding gear. In battle, he and Toothless work as a unit and he has incredible control over his dragon. He has taught Toothless how to strike and fire on command and they have a way of communicating even though Toothless does not speak.He has the ability to train and ride dragons like no one else can, and has since passed down some of his knowledge to the other Vikings in his village. Role in the Crossover In the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover, Hiccup is usually depicted as the voice of reason within the group and uses his quick thinking to get his friends out of sticky situations. In fanfiction, fanart, and other works, he is most often shown to enter a romantic relationship with Merida, or Jack Frost, though he is not limited to these relationships. Toothless usually accompanies him on their adventures. Relationships *Jack Frost - With Jack being the only other male in the crossover, the two are usually portrayed to be good friends, though it can sometimes go beyond a platonic relationship. "Hijack" or "Frostcup", as most fans call it, originates to a time before RotBTD when Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon ("How to Train Your Guardian") was a crossover on its own. Since Jack Frost (Jokuli Frost) comes from Nordic myths and Hiccup is a Viking, fans belief it could have been possible that Hiccup believed in Jack, and therefore been able to see him. A lso, it is said that on Hiccup's native island of Berk it "snows nine months of the year and hails the other three". Though this could be a bit of an exaggeration, it is a fact that the island has some cold weather patterns, which could be a result of frequent visits from Jack. *Rapunzel - Within the big four, Rapunzel and Hiccup seem to have the most similar personalities. While Jack and Merida tend to be more fiery, Rapunzel and Hiccup are calmer and rely more on their intelligence than a special ability or power. They both appear to be animal lovers (fans have pointed out the parallels between Hiccup's interactions with Toothless and Rapunzel's interactions with Maximus) and generally kind-hearted individuals. In Harry Potter AUs, Hiccup and Rapunzel are both interchangeable between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, because they both have characteristics that could suit both. Hiccunzel, though not the most popular ship, does also exist in the RotBTD crossover. Hiccunzel, though not the most popular ship, does also exist in the RotBTD crossover. *Merida - Hiccup is well-rounded and mellow, Merida is passionate and aggressive, but as they say–opposites attract. Because of their very different yet similar personalities, fans have also grown to favor "Mericcup " as a popular ship without the big four. Merida's film, Brave, hints a feud between her kingdom of DunBroch and the Vikings ("invaders from the sea"), leading fans to believe that it could be possible for Hiccup and Merida to meet and possibly become friends or star-crossed lovers. They both have some troubles in the parent department (Merida with her mother and Hiccup with his father) and are misunderstood in their society (Hiccup is suspected to be more manly, Merida is expected to be more lady-like), so they can relate to each other on that level. Even without romance, Hiccup and Merida are shown to have a close bond. Category:The Big Four Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters